


Again

by keeperofthefour



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: Ray wants to kiss her again.She wants to kiss him, too. And maybe give him a little more love than he ever dreamed.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @truth-be-told-im-lying. Thanks for stopping by!
> 
> Are you a writer, too? Consider joining the 2021 Mystic Messenger Reverse Big Bang! We have 90 artists ready to pair with writers to create a massive boom of content! You can find out more through the links here. We need you, regardless of your skill level. All are welcome!  
> https://linktr.ee/mysme.rbb

Ray waited for her just beyond the hydrangea bushes, the ones with blooms that matched the blush of her cheeks when they’d kissed for the first time just a few nights ago. “We can’t walk there together,” he’d told her. “Savior will be suspicious. Come after you’ve finished your dinner. I’ll wait for you.” 

He knew the risk. But  _ oh,  _ he could almost taste the reward. He’d thought of little else beyond the pillowy sweetness of her kiss since she so boldly pressed her lips against his, lithe fingers curled into his ascot to hold him close to her for just a second. An all too brief moment in time that he wished to repeat again and again.

She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought of it too. In the stillness of her room while crickets sang outside the open window, she’d spent the last two nights dreaming of what might happen if she were to be a bit more bold toward him. Curious fingertips traced where his lips connected with hers, featherlight, wandering down her neck and below the neckline of her nightgown where her imagination ignited a fire in her bloodstream. She craved more than just that kiss now, but she didn’t want to overwhelm him. 

They’d just barely met, after all.

Pale blue moonlight illuminated her path as she tiptoed out into the garden, drunk on the heady scent of Ray’s beloved flowers that hung in the air and settled onto her skin. Her pace was brisk, her hands trembling. He was waiting for her just around the largest, most proud hydrangea bush, wringing gloved hands together, pacing, muttering to himself.

“Ray,” she whispered. 

His reaction was immediate– a jump, a small, strangled sound in his throat, green eyes wide and uncertain. But when he saw it was her, his shoulders relaxed; beneath the magenta coat that seemed a size too large, the same pleated scarf tied so carefully around his neck, she witnessed his tension melt away when he recognized the tenderness in her eyes.

“You came.” He was awestruck, unable to fully process the gravity of her presence there in front of him. She took a step toward him, and his gut reaction was to step back, hands lifted in defense. But he caught himself when he recognized the pain in her eyes, the hurt he caused by his actions when all she wanted to do was comfort him. Hold him.

Kiss him again.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I– it’s my fault. I know you won’t hurt me, you’d have no reason to. Right? I haven’t been cruel to you, and I’ve done everything right for you, and you care for me, don’t you? You really care.” He cursed himself for those thoughts that spilled, that ruined the intimate quiet between them and made such a mess of what he had hoped would be a beautiful evening. He’d ruined it already, no doubt. 

“Its okay,” she whispered; and when she wrapped her hand around his, he knew it was so. That she truly meant that it  _ was okay.  _ That she would comfort him, hold him, tell him that he had nothing to worry about. “You’ve been so kind to me.”

His giddy laughter bubbled over, and she swore she could feel the nervous beat of his heart in the space between them. A space she wanted to erase– and she did, taking another step toward him. 

He didn’t recoil this time; instead, he secured his grip on her hand and shuffled a few inches closer. “We don’t have much time,” he said. “Savior will come looking for me, and– “

Up, up on her toes she bounced and gave them both what they’d come for: a kiss. Bold, sweet, clumsy, eager. He didn’t kiss back, just like the first time when he’d been so paralyzed by fear and uncertainty. But soon, her softness seemed to meld into his and it became harder to determine where he ended and she began, and he parted his lips on a quiet, breathy moan.

She caught it on the tip of her tongue and laughed into the kiss, sliding her arms under his coat and folding them around his thin frame. She didn’t press, she wasn’t intrusive. She let  _ him  _ fall into  _ her,  _ when he felt comfortable. When he felt secure in the warmth that radiated from beneath her dress and filled his own desperate void. He longed to touch her somehow, some way...and he did, a trembling hand laid against her cheek, the leather of his gloves cool and soothing against the fire that burned there. 

Dizzy and breathless, she craved more but had to pull away, lashes pillowed against her cheeks for a brief second more before she opened her eyes to meet his. And suddenly, they were the only two people in the world that existed. The only stars in each other’s galaxies. 

He wasn’t sure where his brazen request came from; perhaps from some not-so-quiet longing in his soul, some desire that pounded on the door of his heart for attention, for fulfillment, for  _ selfish  _ reasons that both thrilled and terrified him. But before he could think it through, he was peeling the fitted leather gloves from his hands and letting them fall to the soft grass beneath their feet and cupping her fact against the rough, calloused skin of his bare palms. "Kiss me again," he breathed, green eyes gleaming in the starlight above.

She wasted no time, careening into him with a passion that she could no longer contain. Lips tangled with tongue and teeth, her quiet gasps left to float into the night sky among the greens and blossoms when he kissed her neck. Pulling him tight against her, she was immediately and  _ delightfully  _ aware of his need for her. Her own desire throbbed almost painfully between her legs, and she wondered just how forward she could be with him.

Under normal circumstances, in a normal world in a normal progression of a relationship, she’d never dream of doing what she did. She’d never dare to palm the bulge in the front of his pants and meet his eyes with a certiain challenge, a question unspoken:  _ do you want this? Do you want this as much as I do? _ But circumstances surrounding their meeting were anything but normal, and when she saw the flash of something like lust blaze in his eyes, she knew that it was the right thing. And...if not the  _ right  _ thing, at least the thing he most needed. The thing  _ they  _ most needed.

“Ray.” She clasped his hand in hers and pulled it to her breast, watching his face for a reaction. He stuttered and blew out a breath, eyes fixed on the reality of his fingers pressed against the swell beneath her dresss, pressing inward as if holding his pillow. He’d lost track of how many times he’d dreamed of this, how many times he’d thought about touching her here. The reality was far more wonderful than any of his dreams. 

He wanted more. And under her gentle guidance, he skimmed the softness of her abdomen. With her other hand, she lifted her skirt, bunching up the fabric slowly, deliberately. “Ray...do you want me to stop?”

“No– no no. Don’t– please don’t stop,” he stuttered, unable to tear his eyes away. He found her lips again, desperately seeking some sort of grounding, something tangible to concrete him into the earth right here with her, where he was sure she wouldn’t disappear and this wouldn’t be a dream after all. 

When she led him to the warmth between her thighs, he was glad he’d dropped the gloves. Without them, he was aware of the heat, the damp fabric of her cotton panties, the way her legs quivered when his fingertips grazed her skin. She slipped her own hand into his pants, below his belt and curled delicate fingers around the velvet softness of him, hard and warm. “Please.  _ Ray... _ touch me.”

Ragged breath upon her forehead, he froze, bewildered. “But..but I  _ am.  _ I’m touching you.” 

His innocence brought her to tears– of need, of frustration. Of sadness. Of wonder. She guided his hand around her panties until he curled one finger just inside her, and then he realized.

“ _ Oh…” _

In the stillness of the garden at night, she showed him a pleasure he’d never known was possible. Under her gentle guidance, her words of praise, the response of her body when he found just the right place to give her what she most needed...they clung together, each second that passed more ecxciting than the next. She stroked him with care, with almost reverence; his body twitched and muscles tensed and she had to remind him to breathe more than once. But when she felt him come, she smiled as they kissed. Her own release followed and she wished she could feel more of him against her. His lithe body against hers, in her bed as he moved inside her…

But for now, this had to be enough. For Ray, it was more than he’d ever dared to dream of. 

“Can we do that again? Please…” he asked as she held him in her arms, slowing her breath, ear pressed to his chest. As close as they’d been together just then, he was back to feeling awkward and undeserving; he rested his hands on her shoulders and thought about dropping a kiss to the top of her head no less than four times before finally doing it. “I have to go soon. Not tonight...but. But we can, right? I want to do it again.”

She hugged him tighter, knowing they’d have to part soon. “We can do that  _ anytime  _ you want.”

  
  



End file.
